Motorized vehicles include a powertrain operable to propel the vehicle and power the onboard vehicle electronics. The powertrain typically includes an engine that powers the final drive system through a multi-speed transmission. Many of today's conventional, gas-powered vehicles are powered by an internal combustion (IC) engine.
Hybrid vehicles have been developed and continue to be developed. Conventional hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) combine internal combustion engines with electric propulsion systems to achieve better fuel economy than non-hybrid vehicles. Plugin hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) share the characteristics of both conventional hybrid electric vehicles and all-electric vehicles by using rechargeable batteries that can be restored to full charge by connecting (e.g. via a plug) to an external electric power source.
Despite the introduction of hybrid vehicles and improved conventional gas powered vehicles, the automotive industry is continually faced with the challenge of improving fuel economy and reducing emissions without sacrificing vehicle performance. As mentioned above, there are many different types of vehicles in existence today with numerous others being developed for the future. Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a technique for improving fuel economy and reducing emissions without sacrificing vehicle performance that will work with many different types of vehicles.